Songs of Sorrow
by Shaylynne
Summary: A series of songfics about Luke and Thalia.
1. The One That Got Away

**It is a suggestion that you listen to the song while reading this fic.**

**Katy Perry: The One That Got Away**

* * *

><p><em>Talk about our future<br>Like we had a clue  
>Never planned that one day<br>I'd be losing you_

* * *

><p>"Okay. So we'll travel north of Virginia –"<br>"Without any real plans."  
>"Um…"<br>"Am I right, Luke?"  
>"We'll build another safe house there. Alright?"<br>"I thought we had a dozen around America."  
>"…Thalia, just shut up."<p>

* * *

><p><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>

* * *

><p>"You're – you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?"<br>"You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not_ going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"  
>"Deal!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Be us against the world<em>

* * *

><p>"If you join me, it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world."<p>

* * *

><p><em>In another life<br>__I would make you stay_

* * *

><p>"Thalia! No!"<br>"Luke. Please. Take Annabeth, and _go_."  
>"I'm not leaving you!"<br>"Don't make me hurt you, Luke."  
>"Don't make me leave you, Thalia."<br>"In another life, I would make you stay. But this is _my_ life I'm giving you. This is _my_ life I'm sacrificing. Don't waste it, Luke. Please. Don't waste it."


	2. Innocent

**Taylor Swift: Innocent**

* * *

><p><em>I guess you really did it this time<em>

* * *

><p>"Luke has given himself to Kronos now. We can't afford to be soft on him."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't it beautiful<em>_;__ runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

* * *

><p>"It's just you, me, and Annabeth, running around in the wild."<br>"…Wild? You make us sound like a bunch of barbarians."  
>"We're <em>sleeping<em> in the wild."  
>"Actually, only Annabeth's sleeping."<br>"…Mmm hmm. So now the little kid's asleep…"  
>"Luke."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Is it just me, or is this getting awkward?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?<em>

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Thalia!"<br>"There was a fly."  
>"And you had to use your spear as a fly swatter?"<br>"Hey! It's electrical."

* * *

><p><em>When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<em>

* * *

><p>"What? What about my destiny?"<br>"You should not have come back. It only upsets you both. However, I see now that you are getting too old to be on the run without help. I'll speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr to collect you."  
>"We're doing fine without your help. Now what were you saying about my destiny?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

* * *

><p>"It was his fault we took so long getting to camp. All the monsters who'd been chasing us had time to catch up. That's really why Thalia died."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything<em>

* * *

><p>"I didn't dishonor her! The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."<p>

* * *

><p><em>And everybody believed in you?<em>

* * *

><p>"She said Luke would let me down some day."<br>"That's harsh. Hard to admit Zoë was right."  
>"She <em>wasn't<em> right! Luke _never_ let me down. Never."

* * *

><p><em>Did some things you can't speak of<em>

* * *

><p>"Don't speak of Thalia! The gods <em>let<em> her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for."

* * *

><p><em>But at night you live it all again<em>_  
><em>_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

* * *

><p>"Luke!"<br>"It's… it's alright."  
>"Then why are you kneeling on the floor?"<br>"… Nightmares."  
>"You've been having them for three nights straight. What's going on?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>If only you would seen what you know now then<em>

* * *

><p>"You know how we can see through the Mist?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Imagine my mother, seeing through it a thousand times better than we can."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone of us has messed up too<em>

* * *

><p>"You'd take on Dr Thorn all by yourself? You <em>knew<em> he was a monster!"  
>"I –"<br>"If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"

* * *

><p><em>Lives change like the weather<em>

* * *

><p>"Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you remember<em>

* * *

><p>"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>You'll have new Septembers<em>

* * *

><p>"Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Time turns flames to embers<em>

* * *

><p>"Luke, the flame's growing smaller and smaller."<br>"Yes, Annabeth. I'm going to get more firewood now."  
>"But why can't Thalia just zap it with some electricity, Luke?"<br>"…Luke? Why aren't you answering?"  
>"Annabeth, T-Thalia isn't here right now. But she'll... she'll come back."<br>"When?"  
>"…S-she'll be back. I'll bring her back. You'll see."<p> 


End file.
